Exodus: Parte 1
Sinopse Flashback Assim como o episódio piloto, esse episódio mostra flashbacks de vários personagens, com uma única cena de continuação de várias perspectivas de cada personagem. Cada flashback mostra o que os personagens principais estavam fazendo em suas horas finais antes do vôo: No primeiro, Walt está assistindo Power Rangers: SPD em seu quarto, o que irrita seu pai que estava dormindo; depois de um ataque, Walt tenta fugir com Vincent, mas Michael o traz de volta. Em outro flashback, Jack está conversando no bar do aeroporto com Ana Lucia antes de embarcar no avião; ela flerta com Jack, que revela que não é mais casado. Ela diz que está sentada no assento 42F. No flashback de Sawyer, ele está sendo levado para dentro da estação policial. É provavelmente um dia ou dois antes do episódio "Hearts and Minds". O investigador conta a ele que sabe tudo sobre suas trapaças, e coloca ele em um vôo na Austrália. É revelado aqui que Sawyer trapaçeou a agicultura australiana, áreas de pescas e o Ministro da Floresta,Warren Truss. O flashback de Kate revela que U.S. Marshal sabia que o avião de brinquedo era a única coisa de valor para ela, então ele provocava ela com isso. Quando ele denegre a memória de Tom, ela ataca ele, mas é vencida. O flashback de Sun mostra ela trazendo café e comida para Jin no aeroporto antes do vôo, enquanto uma mulher americana comenta com seu marido que o relacionamento entre Sun e Jin é de servilismo, não percebendo que Sun entende inglês. Em resposta a esse comentário, Sun derruba café em Jin, aparentemente de propósito. No flashback de Shannon, ela está esperando por Boone tentar colocá-los na primeira classe, quando Sayid pergunta se ele pode deixar sua mala com ela. Ela concorda e ele sai. Quando Boone volta, dizendo que o comissário não deixou eles sentarem na primeira classe porque Shannon teve dificuldades com o check-in, ela manda ele tentar novamente, deixando a mala de Sayid sozinha. Quando Boone questiona o quão imoral ela pode ser, ela avisa a um guarda que "Algum cara árabe" deixou mala suspeita na área de espera. Tempo Real Rousseau vai até o acampamento da praia para avisar os sobreviventes que os inimigos conhecidos como Os Outros estão chegando. Ela conta sua história de novo, e revela que estava grávida de 7 meses quando chegou na ilha; uma semana depois que sua criança nasceu, ela foi levada pelos Outros. Ela também menciona que a chegada dos Outros é pronunciada com uma Coluna de Fumaça. O aviso de Rousseau apressa o lançamento da jangada. Quando eles estão empurrando a jangada até o mar, Sawyer usa sua alavanca incorretamente, e o mastro da jangada é estragado. Enquanto Jin e Michael trabalham para arrumá-la, Sawyer sente que seu trabalho não é apreciado, e vai para dentro da floresta cortar um novo mastro ele mesmo. Nesse mesmo tempo, Walt noticia uma coluna de fumaça negra vindo do interior da floresta. Locke sugere que o único lugar para esconder seu grande grupo poderia ser na estrutura metálica que ele achou, mas ainda não tem jeito de abrí-la. Ele sugere tentar as dinamites de Rousseau, o que requeriria que eles se aventurassem dentro da floresta. Jack planeja um pequeno grupo para sair. Surpreendente, Sr. Arzt se oferece para ir, já que ele sabe como manusear dinamites melhor do que qualquer um. Antes deles partirem, Jack deseja a Sawyer uma boa viajem, e Sawyer revela a ele que falou com o pai de Jack, Christian Shephard antes de sua morte; ele conta a Jack que seu pai estava orgulhoso dele. left|thumb|A balsa vai embora. Walt deixa Vincent sob a custódia de Shannon, dizendo que Vincent foi uma boa companhia quando sua mãe morreu, e que ele podia ser também para Shannon, depois da morte de Boone. Sun se despede de Jin e dá a ele umas anotações com liguagens náuticas e frases comuns em inglês, escrito fonéticamente em coreano. Eles fazem as pazes, e ele diz que continuará com a jangada, já que quer fazer isso para salvá-la. Jin, Walt, Michael e Sawyer saem com sua jangada, a qual parece ser bastante funcional. Vincent originalmente "nada" até eles, mas Walt ordena que ele volte, o que ele faz, bem rápido. Jack, Kate, Rousseau, Locke, Hurley, e Sr. Arzt viajam dentro da floresta quando eles escutam o Monstro de novo. Eles estão assustados, mas o mosntro deixa eles sem danos nenhum. Rousseau declara que o monstro é um sistema de defesa da ilha. Enquanto a viajem se segue, Rousseau declara que eles chegaram no Black Rock, o que não é uma formação geológica, mas sim um navio naufragado. Ela então vai embora. Curiosidades * Quando Jin e Michael estão arrumando a jangada, Michael irritado diz a Jin, "No, no, no. Essa aí vai alí" o que é a mesma coisa que Han Solo diz a Chewbacca em The Empire Strikes Back quando eles arrumam o Millennium Falcon. No próximo episódio, Sawyer se refere a Michael e Jin como Han e Chewiw. O episódio também foi ao ar um dia antes de Episode III: Revenge of the Sith estrear nos cinemas. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Exodus, parte 1 * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio...